Conceal and carry weapon holsters currently available, although functional for some activities, generally are not functional or comfortable for use with physical activities of a higher level. Moreover, they are not practical or comfortable enough for use during sleep. Currently available soft conceal carry holsters tend to bounce with activity, which can expose the weapon and become uncomfortable. Hard case holsters tend to provide a surface on which clothing may become snagged or ensnared. External “fanny pack” style holsters are problematic with exercise because the belt tends to loosen with prolonged activity and may require frequent adjustment.
Another problem with fanny pack style holsters is that they are not truly a concealing devise. To some, the fanny pack is an indication that the user may be carrying a weapon.
Currently available “belly band” holsters do not entirely enclose the gun thus the gun could become snagged on clothing or rub against the skin causing irritation. Another limitation of currently available belly band holsters is that they are of one width the entire length of the holster thus producing a larger footprint, increase heat generation, reducing comfort and they are not perspiration resistant.
In contrast, the present technology may include bands and belts with integrated holster that can completely encase the contents of the pouches without allowing any portion of the pouch contents to become exposed, even with movement. Exemplary devices described herein may include integrated holsters that give the user the ability to adjust the effective size of the pouch and have flexibility in the position of the weapon within the holster. Also, exemplary devices provided herein may include soft body portions with cloth backing that are comfortable enough for all-day wear.